Integrated display computers provide basic computer and monitor functionality in a compact package. Although they provide a great deal of functionality in a single package, the functionality is typically limited to the functionality of a simple desktop or tower computer and display unit. Additional functionality, which is often provided by peripherals that are connected to ports on the computer or display unit, is excluded from the integrated display computer because the additional devices increase the size or space needed for the unit so that it is no longer small and compact.
To accommodate the peripherals that some users may need, most integrated display computer manufacturers simply provide ports at various locations on the computer to provide connections for external devices. In some instances, a cable is used to connect the peripheral to the computer. The ports may be exposed or they may have a hinged cover that opens to accommodate the peripheral. While it is possible to attach and detach different peripherals, the connected peripherals require the availability of additional space around the unit to accommodate both the external device and in some cases, a cable. The resulting package is no longer compact. Furthermore, the result can be unsightly as various devices, and possibly cables, surround the integrated display computer. If the ports have covers, the covers are open and the devices or cables extend from the ports. If the ports do not have covers and devices are not attached to the ports, the ports simply remain exposed. The appearance of the integrated display computer may be altered dramatically as peripherals extend from around the computer. If the computer and devices are used in a commercial setting, the combination of components may appear complex and difficult to operate and therefore, unappealing to users.
In addition to changes in appearance, the use of ports and external devices can provide operational challenges. The ports allow devices to be attached and detached very easily. However, the ability to easily attach peripherals means they are subject to inadvertent detachment. If the integrated display computer is in use in a commercial setting, the peripherals may be subjected to heavy and continuous use increasing the likelihood that a peripheral becomes detached. Some users may simply be tempted to purposefully remove a peripheral. Whether peripheral devices are removed accidentally or purposefully, the expense of operating the computer increases due to increased device maintenance and replacement costs.
There is a need for an integrated display computer with peripherals that provides in a compact package not only basic computer and monitor functionality but additional functionality provided by peripherals. There is also a need for an integrated display computer that provides the additional functionality associated with various peripherals without significantly altering the appearance of the computer. There is a need for an integrated display computer with peripherals that are not easily removed.
Integrated display computers today are often used in commercial settings such as in retail stores. With the multitude of products that retailers make available to consumers, and the wealth of information that exists with respect to such products, retail establishments like to provide consumers with an on-site and efficient means of accessing this additional information regarding the available products. The integrated display computers are typically programmed to provide product information to consumers shopping at the retail establishment. Depending on the particular type of products considered and the level of detail desired, the amount of information that may be provided can be substantial. However, accessing the information often requires the consumer to view and interact with one or more computer screens to make selections that facilitate identification of the product of interest and the particular information regarding the product that the consumer would like to view. In many instances, the on-site computer simply provides the consumer with access to a product web site. As a result, the experience at the retail establishment is no different than the experience the consumer would have by accessing the product web site using his own computer.
Interacting with the computer may be daunting for consumers who are unfamiliar with the technology. Other consumers may simply be uninterested in taking the time that may be required to traverse through various computer screens to locate the specific information of interest. If the on-site computer does nothing more than provide the consumer with access to the product's web site, the store experience is no more engaging than a “shop-at-home” experience. The online experience is completely unrelated to the shopping experience and the consumer must hunt for the information of interest. Therefore, there is a need for an integrated display computer that provides a more effective and efficient means for accessing the wealth of information that exists with respect to the multitude of products that may be available at a single retail establishment. There is a need for an integrated display computer that allows a consumer at a retail establishment to access product information without traversing through endless computer screens to reach the information of interest. Finally, there is a need for an integrated display computer that provides consumers with a unique shopping experience that is directed to their specific needs and requirements.